Steven and the crystal gems!
by FloroWho
Summary: Everyone remembers the Momswapped AU right? Well here's my take on it, be prepared. Be very prepared.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the crystal gems... Jasper, peridot, lapis.. Lazu...li...(paper flipping) what? No, no this can't be possible, the crystal gems are garnet, amethyst and Pearl. ... What?! Fanfiction?! Alternate universe?! Are you cracked?! (Mumbled talking)... Fine. The crystal jasperperidotlapislazuli AND Steven. Finally some actual facts, they had gotten back from the temple when... "Ugh! Finally back!" Peridot said getting off the warp pad, "Those forced gem fusions are getting out of hand." Lapis said gliding to a chair, "No kidding..." Jasper said with a depressed even somewhat angry expression on her face. Peridot looked up concerned, "Look Jasper we know this hard on you but-" "Back from kicking butt! It's the crystal gems! Whoa!" Steven sang running around happily, "That was awesome! Especially the way you rammed strait into them without slowing down at all!" Jasper looked down smiling, "It was, was it?" Steven beamed, "You bet! And when peridot used her limb enhancers to trick one of them!" Peridot looked angrily at Steven, "Can we please not talk about that..." Steven looked a little sad, "But you were so cute!" "I am not cute!" Peridot yelled blushing. Lapis and Jasper started laughing until they realized something... Pearl!

Steven flung open the bathroom door to find Pearl huddled over the tub, "Argh! Ugh... What do you want?" Pearl said a little startled, "Oh uh nothing... But, you know you can live out here right?" Pearl scoffed, "Ha so your saying you trust me?" Steven shook his head, "Of course!" Steven felt offended and somewhat guilty, "Oh, is that why you threw the door open making sure I didn't make a run for it?" There it is. Guilt, "... *sigh* Ok you got me..." Pearl felt a little sad from seeing him upset, he was her closet comrade at the moment, "It's fine. Although it's not like I could leave earth in the first place, besides... pearls can't do a lot without their master." Steven could barely hear her words, but he knew his friend was sad so he walked over and hugged her, "Uhhh what is this?" Pearl said confused and slightly uncomfortable, "Shhhh... Just trust me dawg" Pearl just sat there thinking 'this planet just keeps getting weirder.'

The next day started off normal... Somewhat. They had just started work on the drill, "Well here it is." Jasper said carrying the drill on her shoulder, "SWEET DIAMOND AUTHORITY ON A THREE SEATER BIKE RIDDING TO EARTH!" Pearl was extremely surprised at seeing the drill after so long, "You sure do yell a lot." Peridot said walking out from the barn, "You would too if you saw a seven foot beast carrying a giant drill!" Jasper sat there silent for a few minutes, "SERIOUSLY?! A LEASH?!" Pearl yelled from the fence, "Ugh, Steven please hand the screw placer." Lapis started laughing, "A what?!" Pearl looked a little annoyed, a screw placer." Lapis kept laughing, "Too hilarious!" Pearl now looked more confused then angry, "Huh?" Lapis wiped the tears from eyes, "Haha your funny! It's a good thing!" Pearl cocked her head to the left, "Funny?"

Jasper and peridot were at the barn working on certain parts of the drill, "You know as big as she trash talks I'm surprised she hasn't brought up your old position." Peridot stopped twiddling with metal, "Hm, she's just a big talker. Pearls are made to be useless without orders." Peridot said spitefully, "You mean like you?" Peridot twitched, "What are you insinuating?! I think for myself now and I thought for myself on home world!" Jasper sighed, "Oh really? Did you fix a ship without an order?" Peridot looked up nervously, "Well no but that's different-" "Or did you buy certain parts for machines without getting the ok?" Peridot looked down, "... No." Jasper smiled, "But now look at you, a rogue against those dictators we once called boss." Jasper leaned off the barn, "You see everyone is trained to take orders and give orders, it keeps progress going. Thinking for yourself is deciding which ones make progress and the ones that brings destruction. And standing for what you believe is the one that brings good and change to the world." Peridot stood almost speechless, "... You really think so?" Jasper started laughing, "How should I know? I'm just an old war machine!" Jasper walked away with a big grin on her face, peridot stood there think to herself when she finally decided, "Hey Pearl." Pearl looked up ready for some verbal abuse, "I-I... Need your opinion on this part of the machine." Pearl looked up surprised, "Um, I suppose I could be of help. Well what you need to do here is-" they talked back and forth for awhile. Steven smiled feeling everything was right in the world. Except for when a purple gem came to mind, it's been three months since amethyst saved him and the other gems. "... We'll find you soon. But I'm afraid it won't be on good terms. See you soon... Sugilite."


	2. Chapter 2

Well Pearl and peridot are working hard on the drill, Jaspers been searching caves for sugilite, and lapis is having fun being the team cheerleader. "There's just so much warmth here... So much good that should've been shared with the others." Steven thinks back to the day home world came to earth.

(Flashback...)

"Hey half cooked pip-squeak. These the clowns you were talking about?" Amethyst would rather be anywhere but here, "Yes-" "Ha! As if I don't already know, future vision sure does have its advantages doesn't it?" Garnet slowly walked down the finger, "Well, well, well. It has been awhile miss lazuli." Lapis shuddered at her own name, "And an ex engineer who was stupid enough to join the rebellion, seriously, following that insane traitor instead of us. Pathetic." Peridot got angry at this comment and started to walk forward but was stopped by Jasper putting her arm in the way, "And if isn't it one half of the dynamic duo, I wonder if you ever found the shards." Jasper sat there trying to maintain control over this situation, "Funny coming from the gem equivalent of two children in trench coat trying to look adult." Garnet simply smirked, "You're just mad cause you're single." Jasper glared, "Still twice the gem you are." Garnet smirk faded a bit but it still lingered, "Oh how much use you could've been. But sadly my young apprentice you strayed, to think of all that wasted training to get you and what's her face to stay fused." Jasper gritted her teeth, "Peridot, lapis, take Steven away from here. Now." All three looked distressed, "But Jasper-" "NOW!" They took Steven far away, "JASPER NOOOOOO!" Steven yelled as he was taken by the gems, "Hm. Odd, I can't quite see his future. Tell me, is he important to you?" Jasper glared, "Haha, of course he is. But that begs the question, WHY is he important to you?" Jasper lunged at garnet at full force. Garnet unfused so Jasper would miss, "Truly pathetic." Sapphire said smiling a disturbing smile, "HAHA! You can say that again sweetie!" Ruby said with a victorious grin. Jasper was beaten and held hostage not to long after garnet refused.

(At the emptied car wash)

"Ugh! Why would you leave jasper?!" Steven yelled at his two gem guardians, "Steven we couldn't do anything against-" Lapis tried cooling Steven down, "And look where we are now! They probably have Jasper and we're hiding like cowards!" Peridot slowly rose, "Oh? And what do you know?" Lapis looked a little stern, "Peridot-" Peridot kept walking towards Steven, "And who are you calling cowards?! What could you even do anyway?! You aren't your mother!" Lapis looked shocked and was about to chew Peridot out when Steven cut in, "Yeah your right. I'm not my mother, but I can still try to help! Please... Just let me try." Steven said on the verge of tears. Both Lapis and Peridot hugged Steven, "It's ok, it's ok. Hey, I have a plan to get Jasper back." Steven looked up drying tears from his eyes, "Really?! What is it?!" Peridot looked confused to, "Yeah what is it?" Lapis smiled, "Well their ship should still be in the atmosphere, so I could fly us up there!" Steven smiled, "That's a great plan! Let's go!" Lapis and Peridot stood up, "Right. Let's get our friend back!"

"Steven!" Steven was awoken by his day dream, "Uh yeah?" Jasper looked down confused, "What were you dreaming about?" Steven stood up and smiled, "Eh nothing. Just remembering some stuff." This seemed to appease Jaspers curiosity, "Alright, well come on bud, we got to get some food in you and off to bed." Steven walked beside Jasper, "Okay!" Maybe tomorrow we can remember something else.


	3. Chapter 3

"ON A MISSION! WITH THE CRYSTAL GEMS! Bam! Pow! Take that!" Peridot stared at Steven concerned, "Should we really take him?" Jasper shrugged, "Eh he's fine. He can almost summon his weapon on command." Steven turned around with a big smile, "Yeah, see!" Steven summoned a yellow sword with jagged crystals popping out in some parts, "Ugh! See... I.. Totally got... This!" Peridot crossed her arms, "It's too heavy isn't it?" Steven trying keep up his unconvincing facade laughed nervously, "Whhhat?! No! Haha... And lapis says your not funny! Oof!" Steven gave in as the sword fell to the floor, "Sigh. Speaking of lapis, should we have left her alone with Pearl?"

(At the temple)

Lapis looked outside and getting exactly what she was hoping for, "Yes! I love the rain!" Pearl freaked out and ran behind the counter regretting coming out of the bathroom, "What's the matter? It's just rain." Lapis said with a smile, "Rain?! Wait... What's rain?" Lapis looked down at Pearl all emotions draining from her face, "Are you serious?" Pearl sat there wondering if she set off some kind of psycho trigger in the blue gem, "Uh... Y-Yes?" Lapis slowly grabbed her hand, "I shall be the master of the ocean to guid you threw this path of pain, joy, and watery awesomeness..." Pearl looked as confused as ever, "... Wha?"

(On the mission)

"Probably just fine!" Jasper said walking forward, "What are we gonna do Jasper?! Fight I giant hand?!" Peridot groaned loudly, "For the last time there is no hand!" Jasper smirked, "Not anymore." Steven eyes had stars in them as he looked up at Jasper, "Not helping!" Jasper laughed a little before returning to the mission, "So what are we doing back... Here." Peridot said looking at everything she hates, "Look I know you don't like it here, but the kindergarten has some advanced technology that we can use." Steven held Peridots hand as they walked through it, "Look a hole in the ground! Wonder where it leads?" Jasper patted Steven head, "Good work Holmes! Now let's investigate a bit more." Jasper jumped in and was soon followed by Steven and Peridot, "Well there's some good equipment down here... Just needs some sprucing up. What do you think Peri?" Peridot was looking at everything there, "Yes I could use these... Somehow." Steven pumped his fists in the air, "Yes! Mission complete!" Steven danced a little before falling down, while also getting a laugh from Jasper, "Well let's get out of here before those forced fusions find us." Jasper said while grabbing Peridot and Steven and running them to the surface, "Ugh, we could have climbed ourselves!" Steven tried getting his balance, "W-We could? .. No offense Peridot but that climb was pretty steep." Steven said scratching the back of his head, "Yeah look everyone's fine." Peridot was almost satisfied with that but noticed a small scratch on Steven, "Oh Steven! Oh here you packed bandages right?! What?! You forgot to bring that sweater I told you to wear?! You knew it'd be getting cold!-" Peridot went on with her constant worrying. Jasper thought, 'Yup that's Peridot. One minute calling you an idiot for doing something wrong, Then calling you an idiot for making her worry. She was either a tsundere, or boarder line tsundere. Either way, we all know she cares.'


	4. Chapter 4

(At the house...)

Lapis was rambling of how different the rain could be in different areas of the earth, "Why did I ever ask that cursed question..." Pearl stood up. Lapis not noticing continued on with her knowledge of water/rain, "There must be something in this place that can help gain USEFUL information." Pearl walked around until she found a photo album, "Huh? What are-" Pearl flipped through different pictures of Steven growing up all the way to his first mission with the gem, "... He looks so... Happy." Pearl was startled by the warp pad beaming in the other gems, "Back!" Steven yelled excitedly, "Oh, Steven! me and miss lazuli were just having a conversation about rain!" Pearl said as Peridot set down the equipment, "Aw geez. She's doing it again, Lapis! Hello? It's me Peridot." Lapis continued, "Lapis! Argh, it's Robomom! Cyberdork? Peri you kno-" Lapis snapped out of it, "Oh it's little Peri? Nice to-" "Call me that one more time and I'll shatter your gem and have no remorse for doing it." Lapis and Peridot kept play fighting, "Oh wow that's my favorite!" Steven said pointing to a photo of him, Jasper, and Connie, "Hm? What is this picture from?" Pearl asked confused, "It was taken when Connie was learning how to fight. I remember it like it was yesterday..." Steven said looking off into the distance, "... What are you looking at?"

(FLASHBACK...)

"So little girl. You want to learn to fight?" Connie nodded with confidence, "Alright first off we'll start with muscle exercises and some starter moves." They trained for a couple of months after that. After awhile Connie had gotten the hang of it. But began treating Steven more as a prized possession than a friend, constantly threatening people that even so much as sent him an unpleasant look. So Steven decided to investigate. He went to the training area, "You've come a long way. Now tell me... What's rule number one of protecting Steven?" Connie stood at attention, "Always be first to strike and die, rather than Steven!" "Number two." "Use all means possible to keep him safe!" "Good, number three?" "I don't matter, Steven is what matters!" Steven ran down to them, "Stop! Please!" Jasper turned around, "Steven..." Steven was beginning to have tears in his eyes, "Connie don't say that! You matter! At least to me!" Connie got on one knee, "Steven no need to be modest, I know everything about your mom, the great person you'll grow to be. And I'd like no more than to simply stay by your side. I may only be skilled in hand to hand combat but-" Steven grabbed her arms, "STOP! Connie I don't want you to get hurt because your protecting me. I can help!" Jasper slammed her fist in between them, "You can help, huh? Famous last words." Steven wiped the tears from his eyes, "I can!" Jasper face grew darker, "You shouldn't be anywhere near the fight!" Steven got up from the ground, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Jasper felt bottled up rage being let out, "I ALREADY LOST TOPAZ I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!" The entire arena fell silent, "I.. Think that's enough... For today." Jasper walked over to the edge and sat down, "Steven I'm sorry I- I'm so confused." Connie said sadly, "It's fine. But- I want to be a team, instead of being protected." Connie gave a small smile, they both walked over to Jasper, "So Jasper... Who was, Topaz?" Jasper let a small chuckle under her breath, "The greatest gem I've ever met. I'm grateful to your mother for many things, but I thank her every day for letting me experience fusion at it's greatest. I was partnered with a sky blue topaz on a mission to earth, long story short your mother took us in when our ship was wrecked. And she taught us how to fuse, and-and... We never wanted to go back. We were like garnet, a full time fusion until one day on the battle field we were scratched up pretty badly. We accidentally unfused and... She was shattered. That day I destroyed as many gems before I retreated into my gem." Steven suddenly hugged Jasper, and so did Connie, "Connie?" Connie looked up, "Yes ma'am?" Jasper smiled down at her, "Forget everything I said before. The only rule you need to know is to make sure everything you do, you do for him. Like I did for her." Connie nodded. Right, "Do it for him." Jasper looked up at the sky seeing the yellow sun with the blue sky. Together, forever.

Authors note: Sorry the update took so long. But hope it was worth the wait!


	5. Chapter 5

"Steven wake up!" Steven slowly opened his eyes when he realized what day it was, "Huh?! Is it morning yet?!" Jasper chuckled, "It's midnight, happy birthday Steven!" Steven hugged Jasper, "Are you gonna tell me how you and Topaz met?!" Jasper gave a big smile, "Well duh! I told you that a little while ago didn't I? Well it all started when me and Topaz were assigned to see if an area was safe for a diamond fortress to be made..."

(Earth a long time ago...)

"Solider, are you approaching target?" Jasper got a little angry, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm ahead of rubies in rank! I don't have to answer to you!" The gem on the screen sighed, "And how many times did I tell you, YOU WERE DEMOTED." Jasper gritted her teeth, "... We're approaching the planet now." The gem on the screen laughed, "That's what I like to hear!" The screen turned off, "You know it's your own fault, you just had to get into fights with the other soldiers. If you hadn't you wouldn't have been demoted." The sky blue gem next to her said, "Whatever. I don't need to hear this from a simple Topaz... I can't believe I'm stuck being a flipping errand gem." Topaz chuckled, "You sure do have a superiority complex don't you?" Jasper whipped her head around to glare at Topaz, "Shut it! Or I'll-" "You'll what? Force me back into me gem? Oh dear sweet Jasper, I don't think you sanity could handle another demotion." Jaspers eyes went wide. Usually Topaz's are quiet and to themselves, "Great! Out of all the topazs I'm stuck with a weirdo." Topaz smiled, "Funny I was thinking the same thing." "NOW THATS IT!" Jasper and Topaz started fighting and the ship was losing control, "Argh- Why you! Huh? JASPER THE SHIP!" "What are you blabbering about- oh no!" Jasper lunged toward the control panel, she tried to get it to land softly but no dice. The only option left was for THEM to land in one piece, "Jasper what are you-" Jasper poofed Topaz and held onto her to try and protect it.

(On earth...)

Jasper crawled away from the ship and Topaz started taking form, Topaz looked around confused and then she saw Jasper and the wrecked ship and put two and two together, "... I-I... Thank you. For saving me." Jasper chuckled, "All in a day's work for a jasper." Topaz smiled softly, "Well anyways no use hanging around here. Let's see where we are." Jasper nodded and got up. They walked for awhile, "Hm, no human villages, or rebels in sight." Jasper gave her a confused look, "What are doing?" Topaz sighed, "Even though we are stuck here we still have a job to do." Jasper grunted, "Is that why you're making me lug this stupid communication thing?" Topaz simply nodded and kept doing standard checks around the area, Jasper sighed. As they kept walking Jasper noticed someone watching them. Jasper stopped suddenly which caused Topaz to stop, "Huh? What is it?" Jasper took one giant breath, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SHOW YOURSEL-hmmhhm!" Topaz had put her hands over Jaspers mouth to stop her from talking, "Are you insane?! Keep quite or else-" "The rebels will get you?" Jasper and Topaz turn around around in the blink of an eye to see Yellow diamond and a peridot, "I think we should take them out. We can't have them giving away our location." Yellow diamond sighed, "I suppose we should, I'm sorry! But we can't let our secrets out!" Yellow diamond summoned her weapon. Jasper stood there frozen like she had just seen a ghost, "... YOU!" Jasper yelled at the top of her lungs, "Jasper?" Topaz looked up worried, "You were my hero... I served under you my entire life! But then... You turned against us, and here I am serving under Pink diamond!" Yellow diamond frowned, "Please child, no tears. I turned against home world because they wished to destroy something amazing." Jasper wouldn't hear of it she summoned her weapon and charged at Yellow diamond. Yellow diamond moved slightly to the left dodging her, "They wished to kill an entire race of people so they could make their own." "SHUT UP!" Jasper kept trying to hit her with very bad results. Topaz and Peridot were fighting as well, Peridot shot beams while Topaz made force field to fire them back at her. Jasper made the biggest charge of all, unfortunately she missed yellow diamond and crashed into Topaz, "Argh-" as Jasper tried to stop them from tumbling Topaz grabbed Jaspers hands and they started fusing and they formed Gold Topaz, "Wha- Wait! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT ARE... We?" Peridot and Yellow diamond stopped fighting to stare blankly at them, "Did a Jasper and Topaz just fuse?" Peridot asked bewildered. Yellow diamond slowly approached them and calmly asked, "Tell me. How do you feel?" GTopaz was still trying to figure out this mess, "Uh weird... and big! And I-I don't... Know!" With GTopaz's last word they unfused. Peridot was getting ready for round two when she was stopped by Yellow diamond, "What just..." Jasper and Topaz looked at each other. They turned away quickly with blushes on their faces, "That wasn't supposed to happen..." "Are you saying you regret it?" Jasper didn't really know how to answer that question, "I... Don't think so." "That was amazing!" Jasper and Topaz turned to see Yellow diamond with a giant smile on her face, "You two were beautiful! Spectacular! Incredible!" Topaz chuckled, "W-We were?" Yellow diamond hugged them, "Without a doubt! You two are beautiful together." Jasper and Topaz looked at each other and smiled, "I guess we are." Jasper said taking Topaz's hand. Then suddenly the communication device kicked in, "Jasper?! Topaz?! Is thing working yet?!" Jasper smile grew wider as she ran for it, "Yes! Yes we're here!" The gem on the other side sighed in relief, "Good. Now is the area secure? Do we need reinforcements?" Jasper looked at Yellow diamond and Peridot, "..." The other gem was getting angry, "Well?!" "Yes. It's secure, no rebels in sight." Yellow diamond sighed in relief as well, "Good work solider. When do you need to be picked up?" Jasper looked around at all the gems, "Never." The gem couldn't believe what it was hearing, "Excuse me solider-" before they could finish Jasper crushed the communication device, "Got room for two more?" Yellow diamond smiled, "Always."

(Present day...)

"Wow! That's amazing!" Jasper laughed, "You think?" Steven nodded, "Well now it's time for sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you." Steven yawned, "Goodnight Jasper..." "Goodnight Steven."


End file.
